


Shadows

by quite_probably_lying



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Haunting, Other, Urban Magic Yogs, Witch in the Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/pseuds/quite_probably_lying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were once free. You saw the sky and the stars like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

You were once free. You saw the sky and the stars like everyone else. The moon that used to gaze down so lovingly as you danced simply crawled across the sky and watched you die. The sun never loved you, and it’s morning rays mocked you as it stretched your shadow across the ground, making it twist and chase as you ran away from the body that was once yours.

You exist, but you are not alive. All physical form gone, a shadow crawling across the floor, hiding away until the sun has gone once more. Only when the moon hang high in the sky do you dare leave your hiding spot, only to be unseen by the eyes of the night.  
The well is quiet, forgotten and abandoned like you were. Its rank depths occupied by only water and slime have not seen the sunlight since long before your birth. The empty darkness offers comfort and warmth, wrapping itself around you like a comforting blanket, offering the illusion of comfort when there is none.

Sometimes you hear footsteps. The childish giggle of a couple who think they’re in love. They come by your well, and you hiss at them, snarling when they get too close. Jokes of throwing coins for a wish are silenced and the laughter stops. The footsteps fade away again and you are safe. Maybe one day they will learn. Maybe one day they will know as you do, that love is a lie. An illusion created to make you blind and lead you away from the people who keep you safe.

Love. A concept created by the cold-hearted to trick the fools. He was your best friend, your brother, and you loved him. You trusted him. You would follow him anywhere, even into the woods after so many people were afraid and stayed away. Fear the woods. voices would whisper across the whole town. Fear the stranger who came from their depths. He is not what he seems. Now it is your voice that whispers through the woods. Words left you long ago, and the snarls that you’re left with are never enough. People come and people die. You hear their shadows wander the woods, crying for help like you once did.

Time moves illogically. Sometimes it feels like you are waiting milleniums for the sun to return again beyond the horizon. Sometimes you remember what it was to be human, but more often than not you are just the creature who lives in the well, mind lost to the centuries left alone. When you died, humans were at one with the land, befriending its creatures to travel and hunt. The sounds from outside your well scare you, roars of machines unknown to you, crashed of the trees you protect being felled. The city you don’t know of expands, spreading out across the land like an infection. Concrete and tarmac seal you in, the sewers they build crash through the walls of your well, fouling the place that had become your home.

They had freed you from its confinement, offering more dark to exist in. Each human that dares enter your realm will become a mere shadow themselves.

Under the ever-watching gaze of the mother moon, you will remind the humans why they should have feared the woods.


End file.
